To Lose A Friend
by Cougar rolypoly bug
Summary: Deanna and Loki have been brought back to Asgard. Their fates have been decided and they are prepared to live out the rest of their lives in the dungeons. That is, until Thor comes to their cell, demanding their help. Is this the opportunity that they've been waiting for or will Thor be ready for their betrayal? This is the third in a series. Also, the pic is from Google.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's only been a few days since I posted the teaser to this story! I think I did okay with getting this up quickly.**

**This isn't the best chapter; I'm not very good at writing first chapters. Also, it's hard for me to write scenes with Odin in them because I feel like he and Deanna would get into many arguments even though I'm not very good at writing my own character being really argumentative.**

**Either way, the first chapter is out and I hope to get chapter two up pretty quickly.**

**This is the third Fanfiction in the series starting with To Have a Friend, which is followed up with To Be a Friend.**

**I do answer all reviews; please tell me what you think about this chapter either way. **

And now to answer reviews from the teaser that I posted as the last chapter to To Be a Friend.

.Queen: I've realized it keeps deleting part of your username when I post this to the website, I do type the full thing it and I have no idea why that happens. I'm glad you liked it had I hope you didn't have too much trouble finding this story.

SwimmerGirl0726: Yeah, they are. Thank you so much! I've realized that Deanna is pretty weak-willed. I guess I'm just not that great at writing strong-willed OCs, which I think is part of the problem with OC stories. I just forgot to mark that one as completed, I did so now, and it is done. I hope you didn't have to much trouble finding this story and I hope you like it.

Yoohooha: Divergent was a great movie. It ran a bit long, but I think that it was a pretty good use of the time. That sucks that you have to wait an extra month, but I would totally go and see it. Hope you didn't have too hard a time finding this story and enjoy.

Forbidden Moons: I know it does sound sad. I don't think I'm going to make Deanna betray him or anything like that. Hope you didn't have too hard a time finding this story, hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Thor, the Avengers, or Thor 2. The only character I do own is Deanna.**

Chapter One

I could barely contain the terror that gripped at my chest. I could barely feel anything at the same time as an overwhelming amount of emotions. I had always been good at hiding my emotions, but now, I knew, it was pointless to even try and hide them.

I was aware of the tiny steps that I was taking, just so that I could have a few more moments of blissful ignorance before Odin sentenced us to our fate.

Loki, walking beside me seemed to similarly understand my terror and didn't attempt to assure me that everything would be all right. Because we both knew that it wouldn't. Even if weren't executed or tortured we would be imprisoned for the rest of our lives and that was the best we could possibly hope for.

Thor led us into the throne room and guards followed us from behind, I counted six of them. It was clear that if we tried to do anything they wouldn't hesitate to attack us and, if necessary, kill us, not that there was anywhere to go if we had managed to escape.

At the front of the room I could plainly see Odin, sitting straight in his throne, a grim expression on his aged face, his one good eye glowering down at us and even after so long of his scowling at me, years of practice to learn not to flinch and of attempting to meet his gaze, I looked away, guilt rising up in my chest, like a guilty child, caught for misbehaving by their parents.

"Loki," Frigga's soft voice said, anguish raw in her voice as she turned to look at her son and I saw Loki flinch out of the corner of my eye. Nobody else had made him show any emotion except for his mother, the one member of his so-called family that loved him.

"Deanna," She whispered, turning to me and I couldn't look at the woman who had protected me against Odin's wrath and hatred. I couldn't look at the woman who had taken me in instead of leaving me to die.

Odin wasn't my father, and Thor wasn't my brother, but in any way that mattered, Frigga _was_ my mother.

"Hello Mother," Loki said, his voice cool and dismissing.

Frigga sighed exhaustion evident in her bearing. "Please, don't make this worse." She said. Despite her words, her tone was gentle and caring.

"Define 'worse.'" He snapped back.

"Enough," Odin intervened, to my relief. "I will speak to the prisoners alone." He insisted and all relief that I had felt disappeared, replaced with a cold, empty feeling.

Frigga turned to him, looking like she wanted to say something, before leaving without a word.

Alone happened to mean Odin, Loki, and I, and the guards, which wasn't very 'alone' at all.

After a tense moment of which we were all waiting for the other to talk Loki laughed, a harsh sound that reverberated around the room. "I really don't see what all the fuss is about."

"Do you truly not feel the gravity of your crimes? Wherever you go, there is war, ruin, and death." Odin said.

"We went down to Midgard to rule the people of Earth as benevolent gods. Just like you." Loki said, obviously not even trying to defend us. Instead he was fighting back, probably for one of the first times in his life now that he knew that Odin wasn't really his father.

What was the point of trying to defend ourselves when Odin already had our sentence decided? No, he was toying with us. He was trying to make us react.

"We are not gods." Odin said. "We are born, we live, we die. Just as humans do."

"Give or take 5,000 years." Loki retorted with an innocent grin and I almost had to resist the urge to laugh.

"All this because Loki desires a throne." Odin mocked.

"Shut up!" I shouted, speaking for the first time since entering the room, aware that I was speaking to the king of Asgard. I was aware, I just didn't care anymore, after all, this was what Odin wanted, to some degree, and besides, there wasn't much left to lose.

"It is my birthright." Loki snapped back.

"Your birthright was to die as a child." Odin shouted back.

Loki's eyes narrowed, but he didn't say anything and neither did I. Not until he was done with whatever he had to say, then we would be able to respond with out being immediately shot down.

"Cast out onto a frozen rock. If I had not taken you in, you would not be here now to hate me."

"Right there," I cut in. "'If I had not taken you in,'" I repeated. "Loki wasn't your son by birth, but you saved his life, you took him in, of your own choice because you decided not to leave him to die. You chose him to be your child, which makes his just as much so as Thor, if not more." I said, my words growing harder and more filled with hatred as I continued. "You chose to take him to Asgard, yet you constantly belittled him. You constantly preferred Thor and you wonder why he turned against you?"

"Enough," Odin snapped.

"You chose to be his father, but you never thought of him as your son." I said, and the second the words left my lips I recognized them to be true.

"Frigga is the only reason you're still alive." He continued as if I had not spoken, but his one good eye was narrowed in anger, making it clear that he wasn't as indifferent as he wanted me to think. "Both of you." I tensed, holding back a response. "And you will never see her again." He said with a small smile. "You will spend the rest of your days in the dungeons."

Loki's expression turned to one of a mixture of complete disbelief and horror, even as the guards led us away.

"And what of Thor?" Loki demanded. "You'll make that witless oaf king while I rot in chains."

"Thor must strive to undo the damage you two have caused. He will bring order to the Nine Realms and then, yes…he will be king." Odin didn't bother to hide his smile any more as we were dragged away and to the dungeon.

**Dun dun dun! **

**Okay, other than the fact that it was totally predictable, not the best writing, and Deanna had only two lines, what did you guys think?**

**Even if you didn't like it, please tell me why so I can improve my writing. **

**Next chapter should be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took so long to write. I tried to write this in quite a few different ways, but none of them seemed to turn out very well. **

**I was trying to write something sweet, but it never seemed to turn out quite right. Eventually I gave up and decided to post it. I swear I haven't given up on this story. I was working on this since I posted the last one. **

SwimmerGirl0726: I'm glad that it made things better after the test. I'm glad that you liked what she said and how it was said and I'm glad that it pleased you to see her defending Loki. I didn't take your calling her weak-willed as an insult. I'm glad that you would see her as a little-sister-figure. I feel like Loki should have a little-sister-figure so I like that idea.

.Queen: I'm sorry that this took so long. I hope this chapter is okay.

Yoohooha: I'm glad you liked that one. I hope you like this one as much as the others and I'm sorry that this took so long this one was far too difficult to write.

Forbidden Moons: Yeah, there was a quite a bit of tension in that chapter wasn't there? I think that all Loki fans just want Odin to die. As for Frigga I want to be as accurate to the movie as I can, but I also really don't want to leave Loki and Deanna alone either so something might just happen that ends up saving her. You never know.

EdithOfGames: Exactly. Nobody likes Odin. He pisses me off so much it's not even funny. Hope you like this chapter even though it's not very good and I'm sorry that it took so long to get out.

SimonLewisN.1fan: I'm sorry that this took so long to get out. I did take you suggestion into serious consideration and tried to write it that way, but I couldn't seem to write it that way. It would have been a really boring chapter and at one point I considered having her in her own cell and Loki in his own for about a chapter, but that would have been a really poorly written chapter where nothing happened. As poorly written as this one is, it is better than the last one.

Lutheniel: Oh my gosh, thank you so much for such a kind review; I'm glad that you liked that chapter and the other stories in this series that I wrote. I hope you enjoy this one and sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up.

**I've gotten so many brilliant reviews for only one chapter. Thank you all so much. This is brilliant.**

**Please review and tell me what you thought. Tell me what you liked or, more likely, didn't like and why. Please, it would really help me improve my writing and would make this Fanfiction a lot more enjoyable for you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Thor, Thor 2, the Avengers, or any of the characters in this Fanfiction except from Deanna.**

Chapter 2

I struggled as we were dragged down countless turning halls. Despite how many times the guards had taken us to the dungeons when we were children, I still couldn't remember the exact way there or back and I wasn't exactly above thinking that the corridors changed.

I struggled to reach for one of my daggers, but the moment I tried, the guards yanked the chain and pulled my wrists back in front of me.

I had continued screaming at Odin even after we were far out of earshot, despite how stupid I knew it was. Odin didn't care what I thought. There wasn't much to lose now. We had been assigned our punishment. The guards were talking us there now. Soon we would be rotting in the prisons, unable to get out.

We descended another set of steps and came into a large hallway lined on both sides by cells. They were fair-sized and instead on a door or gate like prison doors on Midgard, there was one wall of something that resembled glass at the front of each cell, but with an overcrossing pattern of gold that rippled and moved.

I closed my eyes in anticipation because the only way to enter the cell was to go straight through the wall. It was easy enough to walk through the wall from the side with the hallway, but you needed somebody to open the cell door from the outside if you wanted to get out.

There was a slight feeling like I was walking through water. And then I fell forward and landed on my hands and knees on the floor, the restraints had disappeared when I fell through the wall. A moment later, Loki stumbled through the wall, the cuffs vanishing with a faint flash of gold.

The guards turned and left the prison, leaving us alone.

I dropped lightly to the ground and sat as Loki sat against the wall opposite me.

"This is all Thor's fault." I muttered.

"That it is." Loki agreed. "If Thor's friends hadn't went to Midgard, or if Thor didn't sacrifice himself for his Midgardian friends." He sneered.

"I agree, he was arrogant for his whole life, and the one time we were relying on that, he sacrificed himself for Midgard, of all the realms, it was Midgard."

"Than we relied of the fact that he wouldn't hurt you because you were his brother and he wouldn't hurt me because I was the closest thing he had as a sister, but he ignored both of those things when he threw us off he Bifrost." I added.

"He also left us for dead." Loki added.

"Your brother is such a fool."

"He's not my brother," he argued, but his words were halfhearted.

"It doesn't matter. Thor's still a fool."

"He's going to get everyone killed." I observed. "He is going to get everyone killed by trying to save them because he is incapable of planning anything out. Maybe it won't be the Chitauri and maybe it won't be the Other, but sooner or later something will come because we failed and when it does, Asgard will be relying on Thor to protect them."

Loki nodded. "They'll rely on him because he's all they have left to rely on. And that will get them all killed. Serves them right for believing in him." His lips curled into a ruthless grin.

"Remember that there was once a time that it something horrible happened we would be the first people he would come to for help? Even before he went to his friends?" I whispered.

"That was a long time ago."

"Yes, it was." I agreed. "That doesn't change the fact that he once came to us. Do you think that there might be a chance that if something _was_ to happen he would still come to us?"

He hesitated before responding, seeming to take the question into actual consideration. "He has been stupidly trustworthy in the past. I guess that we could hope for that, but it unreasonable to assume that he would come to us. He knows that we are liars Deanna. There is no reason that I can understand that, even he, would be as stupid as to trust us again."

"But there is a chance." I repeated.

"Deanna," He sighed.

"Loki, I countered. "It's not going to do us any good to lose hope."

"Because _hope_ will certainly get us out of here." He scoffed rising to his feet and starting to pace.

"Because _despair_ will certainly get us out of here." I shot back irritably.

He scowled at me for a moment before his lips quirked up in a grin. "It's only been a few minutes, maybe an hour at the very most and we're already arguing about something. Our sentence is to be here for the rest of our lives."

"Part of the reason we're friends is because we challenge each other." I reminded him.

He shrugged.

I stood as well, and looked around the relatively bare cell. There were two beds in the opposite corners on the back wall. In between the beds were a desk and a single chair.

There was silence for quite a while, before our conversation continued in a somewhat more morbid tone.

We'll never see her again." He whispered, his voice barely above a whisper, but full of guilt and despair either way.

"What?" I questioned weakly.

"My mother. We'll never see her again." He replied, remorse burning in his emerald eyes. "She'll think that I hate her."

"No she won't. She's your mother. She knows you better than anyone, probably even me. You do remember that she brought you up. She knows that, even if you act like you couldn't care less about what happens to her, she still knows that you are a liar and she still knows that you care about her."

He opened his mouth to say something, but I spoke, cutting him off. "Don't even bother denying it. You know that it's the truth."

"Do you think that she will come?" He asked after a moment.

"Yes." I whispered.

**So…what did you guys think? You know, you can tell me in a review!**

**Hope you liked it, or at least didn't hate it too much.**

**I hope the next chapter will be better. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, this took a while, but not as long as the last chapter.**

**I think this is the first chapter of mine for this story that I am confident is decent and I hope you guys like it too.**

**Please tell me what you think about it. **

**Tell me if you like it, if you don't or if you are simple indifferent and why, please!**

**I am now own spring break (yay!) So I hope to get a few more chapters out in this next week.**

** .Queen: **I'm glad that you've been waiting; I hope this chapter was quick enough and that you like it!

**Forbidden Moons**: Bitter sweet is as good a description as any I suppose. I do hope to change the plot more than I normally do in my fanfictions, but I still want the story to be as significant as the movies.

**SwimmerGirl0726: **There was a slight bit of sweetness between Loki and Deanna in this chapter. I, once again, didn't want to make any romance between them to be overdone. I want it to seem as realistic as it can. Anyways, I'm really glad that you liked that chapter even though it wasn't my best. You didn't annoy me at all about the weaker-willed thing. I will be sure to include the ta-da scene (it was one of my favorite parts too.

**Yoohooha: **Thank you, I'm glad that you liked it! Hope you like this one too.

**Lutheniel**: I would have loved to have Deanna having been able to get one of her daggers and go off to kill Odin, but clearly, that wouldn't have worked for the story very well. There are certainly going to be more flashbacks, (I have a whole document dedicated to random flashbacks that pop into my head. I just have to decide where to add them and there will certainly be more.)

**EdithOfGames: **I am seriously working to make them become a couple and I think that this chapter is an important piece of their relationship so maybe soon. I'm glad that you liked my last chapter and hope that you like this one too.

**SimonlewisNo.1Fan**: I'm glad that you liked this chapter and liked the line where Deanna shot back about despair. For the most part I will be keeping things the same, but I will change certain things as I see fit.

: I remember your reviews; after all, they were some of the ones that gave me the confidence and inspiration to keep writing this, so thank you. I know my reviews got really slow, I don't really have a good excuse other than school, but I'm determined to finish. I totally understand the loosing the alerts I do the same thing. I'm really glad that you came back to continue reviewing, it means a lot. Thank you so much, hope you like this chapter too.

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything except Deanna.**

Chapter 3

I'd been lying on my bed, attempting to read a book. I didn't pay much attention to the guards walking outside of cells. They often paced down the halls, for reasons that didn't make much sense to me.

We'd been down there for weeks and each day it was getting easier to see through Loki's falsely calm image. We would often sit in complete silence for hours for a day or two, only to end up discussing nothing for hours on end the next day.

I reread the same sentence for the tenth time before giving up and placing the book on the desk with an annoyed sigh before proceeding to stare up at the incredibly plain ceiling.

"Deanna," Loki said, stirring me out of my bored stupor.

"Hmm?" I murmured, not bothering to look away from the white on white of the ceiling.

"I was thinking," He started and I sat up. "When we get out of here…" He continued.

"Well then, somebody's started to get a little more confident that we're getting out of here. What happened to your being so sure that we would be trapped here for the rest of eternity?" I interrupted sarcastically.

"When we get out of here," He repeated slowly, probably just to annoy me. "And we will get out of here, I need to know that you will run and not look back."

"You're joking right?" I questioned, grinning weakly. "Right?" As he returned my joking expression with one of sincerity my grin faltered before fading away completely. "Or not?"

"I need you're word that you will run. You won't come back to Asgard for any reason, even if something happens to me. Can I trust that you will do this?" He demanded with complete solemnity.

"But nothing will happen to you…right?" I asked. He didn't answer and I knew that he wouldn't. For somebody with such a gift for lying, he'd always been so afraid of lying to somebody who trusted him completely.

"Do I have your word?" He asked again.

"Nothing's going to happen to you." I repeated, this time more confident that I was right. Of course nothing would happen to him. He was probably the smartest person I knew, including Odin. We had survived everything so far and we would continue to survive whatever came at us. We always would until it was just the two of us left in the universe.

"But just saying that something did." He reasoned with a wan smile.

"Where would I go? Asgard's the only home I've ever known, even it I wasn't born here. You out of anybody should understand that. I don't belong anywhere, but at least I have some idea of what's expected here."

"You could go to Midgard." He said, clearly having thought this all out before. "You did seem to have such a fondness for the mortal realm last we were there."

"They'd kill me." I argued.

"No, they'd kill me."

"They would give you a chance at least. You didn't cause any considerable harm, in fact, you tried to help them. Besides, you're as good at creating illusions as I am."

"I can't create a farce for the length of a mortal life!" I sighed. "Or perhaps longer. They wouldn't accept me. I would forever be different, a freak."

"It would be better than dead." He whispered. "Besides, not to be cruel, but it's not like either of us were treated any better here."

"We both could have been left to die if it wasn't for Odin and Frigga." I pointed out.

"No, if it was for Frigga. Odin couldn't care less about either of us." He snapped back, his voice rose with each word.

"He could have left you out there to die." I pointed out. "You were an infant. If he'd wanted to leave you there, he would have. He didn't have half as much of a choice with me."

"Deanna. Please agree to go to Midgard. Please, I'm begging you. You know exactly how many times I've been desperate enough to beg someone to do something. Right, this is the first time. This is the first time so Deanna…I'm begging you to at least consider it."

"I'll consider it if you stop thinking that you're going to die before we can get there." I offered in the way of a truce.

He sighed, before standing and rising to coming over to sit beside me.

"Something's going on." He said suddenly.

"What makes you think so?" I questioned, leaning my head against his shoulder.

"They've doubled the guard." He said with a gesture towards the hallway outside of the cell and I noticed that he was right. I couldn't recall when it had started, but there was no doubt now that Loki pointed it out to me. And something was clearly happening.

"What do you think it is?" I wondered aloud, looking up at him.

"I think that they've come. I don't know if it's for us or for someone or something else, but I'm sure that someone, or something came here."

"What are we going to do?" I asked, looking up at him.

"We're going to wait. Chances are high that Odin won't agree to allow Thor to do whatever stupid thing he has planned. Heimdall, despite what he thought to be true, wouldn't disobey his king. The only other way off Asgard is the Shadow Paths and the only people e who know how to navigate them, or even where they are, are us."

"You believe that Thor will propose an offer to let us go?" I questioned.

"If he is desperate enough."

"Than I honestly hope that he is desperate." I said with a weak smile that did nothing to hide the anticipation that churned my stomach.

**Amazing, I got out, and posted chapter 3! **

**And I think that It's actually pretty good! Yay! Hope you guys liked it!**

**Please review! If you liked it, please tell me why, if you didn't tell me what you didn't like so I can make it better. **Also, I'm open to suggestions. **Please, it's super helpful!**

**Thanks to everyone who is reading this.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I think I got this chapter up pretty quickly. **

**Considering that I'm finally on my spring break I will probably be able to get a few more chapters this week that I normally can. **

**Hope you like this chapter, please review and tell me what you have to think or what happened. **

.Queen: I'm glad that you liked it so much! They have been getting shorter, I'm really sorry about that, I've been at a loss for inspiration for a while, but I made sure to make this chapter longer, especially because of your review! I hope you like this one and I hope that this one is a good length. I do hope to write quite a few more long chapters.

Anastacianott: Thanks so much! I actually didn't realize that Deanna didn't agree, but it's true, she didn't. Interesting. Deanna's apparently so sneaky that even I didn't realize what she was doing. Hope you like this chapter too.

Forbidden Moons: I wouldn't exactly say that he's planning his death, but he is certainly considering the fact that he might not make it out of the war alive. I almost cried while writing the begging part too.

SimonLewisNo.1Fan: I'm really glad that you liked it!

: I think we all like Loki's more emotional side. I really hope that I'm writing him, both his more emotional side and his more normal behavior, well. I'm glad that you find their bind to be so unbreakable, I was trying to write that out and make that clear and I'm glad that my readers are seeing that as well as I'm glad that Deanna's personality type fits along well with Loki's, or maybe it's just them that fit well together. Either way, thanks and I hope you like this chapter.

SwimmerGirl0726: Oh my gosh, thank you so much! I'm glad that you love protective Loki! He's really fun to write, because I get to show him more as a miserable person whom a lot of terrible things had happened to instead of the villain that most people see him as. You'll see what happens, I don't want to give anything away.

Loki's Best Friend: Thank you so much! Here's the next chapter, hope you like it as much as you liked the others.

**Please review and tell me what you think, I absolutely love getting such nice reviews from you guys. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Thor 2, Thor, or the Avengers or any characters except for Deanna.

Chapter 4

Three days later Frigga came to visit us in our cell, a large pile of books in her arms. Every few weeks there would be a couple more books that hadn't been there before and I had already assumed that somebody, most likely her, would have delivered them while we were asleep.

"Frigga!" I cried in excitement, jumping up from my bed.

"Deanna," She said with a wane smile, but the sadness in her expression her voice was warm.

"Loki," She breathed, turning towards her son

Frigga turned towards her son, who didn't seem entirely sure how to respond to the fact that his mother had only come to visit us only after a matter of had probably been months.

But than again, maybe she tried.

Maybe it really had been by chance that we had both been asleep each time she had come to see us. Or perhaps Odin was keeping a better watch on her than we expected and this was the first time she had managed to get away without being caught.

"The books I sent," She said after it became clear that Loki had no intention of responding. "Do they not interest you?"

He turned to look back at her, a look of irritation playing across his face. "Is that how I am to while away eternity? Reading?"

"I can think of worse things." I pointed out. "There was once a time, Loki, when you would have been perfectly content to spend the rest of eternity holed up in the library with only books, and me of course, as comfort. What changed you so much that you would come to scoff at the idea of reading, in the exact same way as those who annoyed you so."

"I've done everything in my power to make you comfortable, Loki." Frigga said softly.

"Have you?" He asked coldly.

"Stop this Loki." I said, finally having had enough of his pretending to hate his mother.

"Does Odin share your concern?" He continued to Frigga, doing his best to ignore me, but he seemed slightly more uncertain as he went on, which was some achievement, no matter how small. "Does Thor? It must be so inconvenient them asking after me day and night."

"You know full well it was your actions that brought you here." She replied, not faltering. Loki, however, flinched at the truth in her words.

"My actions," He sighed with a disbelieving gesture. "I was merely giving truth to the lie that I'd been fed my entire life…that I was born to be a king."

"Oh poor you Loki, daddy didn't love you best. So you were dealt a bad hand, so what. Maybe things didn't turn out exactly how you planned them to, but at least you didn't die as a child. At least your brother and mother still love you. And one thing that I think you should be pretty grateful for is me. I've gone through all of these things with you without a second thought about it because you were my friend and I didn't want to see you suffer any more than strictly necessary. Think for a second what this might be like if you had to go through everything by yourself and than continue to complain." I snapped, my voice taking on the same cruel harsh tone that I had used with Odin not that long ago.

"A king?" Frigga said. "A true king admits his faults. What of the lives you took on earth?"

"A mere handful compared to the number that Odin has taken himself."

"So now Odin is a role model for you? All you've done for practically the past _two years_ is complain about him and now your seriously using him as a role model?"

"You're father–" She started.

"He's not my father!" Loki shouted.

She looked evenly back at him, her clear blue eyes meeting his green ones before speaking and when she did she didn't shout back, or seem the last bit angry. No, her voice was perfectly calm. "Than am I not you mother?"

He looked back at her and I stepped forward, making him turn to look at me. "Choose your words carefully. When you're angry you're words often betray you. Do not say something you will come to regret later."

Pain flashed brilliantly in his eyes before he turned back to his mother to say two, clear words. "You're not."

She gave a weak laugh, but I knew that laugh too well. It was the same laugh that I had given when I was a child and Fandral had teased me for preferring books to the company of the other children and made fun of my choices to spend my free time with Loki, who had always been so different. Frigga's laugh was the same laugh that I had given when I had tried to hide how much Fandral's words had hurt me, no matter how little his opinion had mattered.

She laughed simply because when faced between the choice of laughter and tears, she didn't want us to see her cry.

"You're always so perceptive of everyone but yourself." She said mournfully.

And there it was, all the grief and self-hatred and misery that Loki had felt in the past two years compiled into one expression. As he waved his hand out to touch hers a green glow that I had come to associate so well with Loki's magic seemed to erase her image until it was as if she had never been there to begin with.

He looked down and closed his eyes tight like a child trying to push away the memories of a bad dream before crumpling onto his bed, his head in his hands.

I decided better than trying to talk to him when he was still most likely quite angry as we each lay on our beds in silence, me pretending to read, he throwing a cup up into the air and catching it.

Then the screaming started.

It came from a few cells away from ours. It wasn't the attempt at attention or freedom of which the likes were occasionally heard in the prison, but true, honest terror, which quickly changed to horrible screams of pain. Then they fell silent, only to be replaced with fearsome growls.

Throughout all of this Loki appeared uninterested as he continued to toss and catch his cup, a placid expression on his face. That was, until the lights in our cell flickered.

"Is this what you were talking about?" I whispered. "When you said something was coming, is this what you meant?"

"Obviously not this exactly, but yes, I imagined something similar to our current predicament."

There was the sound of glass shattering before gasping and the sound of some colossal creature walking down the hall.

There was chaos as the supposedly impermeable barriers between the cells and the hall were being shattered as if they were made of simple glass.

"What do we do now?" I asked, coming to sit beside him, fear overriding the fact that I was still quite angry with him for making Frigga leave.

"Isn't it obvious my darling Deanna?" he questioned sarcastically. "We wait and see how this plays out. It's not like there's much of a choice when we're in this cell."

He stood to look out of the cell as the creature, for lack of a better word, came lumbering down the hall. It came up the three steps that lead to our cell and for a few moments I was filled with the mixture of elation and trepidation at the idea of being let out by such a creature of unknown intent, but it turns out that I had nothing to worry about because after taking a long, calculating look at us, the creature continued down the hall.

"You might want to take the stairs to the left." He suggested after a moment.

"I thought the stairs were to the right." I stated in disbelief that I could have been wrong for so long.

"The stairs are to the left Deanna. They have always been to the left." He said, his tone light and mischievous, hinting at the boy he once was.

"You're lying to me, they're to the right."

"If we get out of here, why don't we try going to the right and see where it takes us. Honestly though, since when did you start trusting in your own sense of direction?"

Shut up!" I cried, my cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

"Now why would I ever do that?" He murmured softly, an infuriating smirk playing at his lips. It was a dangerous little grin that promised of mischief and fun and of no going back, but with him there was never any going back, even when we were just two kids in a library.

There was never any going back with Loki.

**So…what did you guys think? **

**Please review and tell me what you thought, positive or negative and feel free to give me suggestions!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry, I haven't posted in, like, three weeks! First my cousins were over for a few days, than I was sick for a little less than a week and really didn't feel like writing. After that I was just really busy with school, considering we are coming up on the end of my school year and to add to all of these things, I had really bad writers' block. **

**I'm not sure if this is a great chapter or not, but it is pretty long, which I hope helps in some way with the fact that I've been missing for so long. Please, if it's confusing, let me know and I will do my best to explain what is going on. I really did try to have this make sense, but I ended up writing this in my free time over weeks. **

**And now to answer reviews, yay!  
**

SwimmerGIrl0726: I'm both really happy and sorry that this mad you cry. I'm happy because it made you feel something, not because you were sad. I agree completely, I hated that part in the movie too. He is given every chance to tell someone everything that he had to go through and to let everything that he was feeling and all of the betrayal go, and his pride stopped him. I think that's the main reason I'm writing this Fan Fic with Deanna in it, so he has someone to rant to. I also agree that Frigga is Loki's mother and I'm glad that you think Deanna knew just what to say. I thought long and hard about what I should have her say.

: Haha, I agree about him. A beautiful mystery indeed. I didn't update soon, but it took less than a month to update, so it's been worse.

Forbidden Moons: In this chapter, you get Deanna trying to comfort Loki a little more than when she was just angry at him like in the last chapter, but I didn't want it to be awkward or something that seems like it's been used a million times.

.Queen: Thank you so much! I know, poor Loki, this was the hardest chapter I have ever written and how it was going to play out was already fated by the movie. Hope you like this chapter.

Lutheniel: Yay, two updates in one weekend than almost a month until the next one. About the story, I feel that Loki would have spend more time with Deanna than his mother, so he would have had more time to know how she would react and he would be a little more comfortable admitting more emotional things to her than Frigga. I also feel like his mother would find that he was complaining. Despite the fact that she loved him, she seemed like she could be a harsh mother at times and I feel that he would be far more comfortable taking to a friend about his problems than his mother. If his mother tried to make him talk to him about something like that he would have been cruel, like he was both in the movie and that chapter, to make her leave before he gave in and told her everything. Wow, that was longer than I intended to make it, sorry about my really long explanation about why I wrote it that way and kept things the same, but different.

EmmaNiallsGirl: Well, I updated, just really late, I'm sorry and I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Thor, Thor: The Dark World, or the Avengers. The only think that I'm going to admit to owning, because I'm sure that there are other fanfictions like this one and because I didn't really change all that much, at least yet, is Deanna. _

Chapter 5

The guards rushing around outside the cells, clarifying which prisoners had managed to escape and which of the guards had been killed, not that I was really paying much attention.

At some point the bodies were carried out of the hall and not long after that Thor and his friends followed came down. I couldn't quite hear what they were discussing, but I didn't care all too much.

I was too busy thinking.

Loki had said that something was coming and I couldn't help but think that he might be right. Nobody had ever managed to escape from the prison cells of Asgard before and I had been nearly positive that it was impossible. Obviously I had been wrong, but still, if they escaped than they probably had a plan of some sort.

Suddenly a tremble ran through the cell and corridor, and dust fell from the ceiling and sprinkled onto the ground. Loki didn't bother to look up from the book that rested on his knees, though a small frown adorned his lips.

"What was that," I questioned under my breath.

He didn't bother to look up as he shrugged.

The guards spoke softly to each other, though I couldn't quite catch what it was that they were saying.

"Apparently something is actually going on." Loki said, rising to his feet from where he'd been sitting.

"Something's always going on in Asgard, we're just not a part of that anymore." I reminded him. It was true that we didn't have anything to do with Asgard anymore.

"True," Loki agreed.

"Do you think that it is possible that we could manage to get out of here?" I asked. "Do you think that anyone might be desperate enough to ask us for help or is that too much to ask?"

"They'll never let us out." Loki reminded me, with a careless shrug. He'd obviously accepted the fact that we wouldn't be getting out of our cell for quite some time, if at all. It annoyed me that he was so willing to give up, but than again, it was better than hoping for something pointlessly.

That night, when the patrol switched as usual, one of the guards, a tall young man, came up before the window of our cell and looked in.

Loki stood leaning against his bedpost, a book balanced lightly in his hand. I sat cross-legged on my bed, a notebook balanced precariously on my lap as I pressed my pen lightly against my lower lip as I concentrated on thinking of something to write, but the paper remained blank.

Loki turned and looked at the man, slight curiosity in his expression.

"What is it?" He demanded impatiently. "What do you want with us?"

"Prince Loki, Lady Deanna," The guard said with a slight bow towards each of us respectively. "I am afraid that I have some horrible news."

"Just hurry up already and tell us already." I snapped impatiently, closing my notebook and setting it on the mattress next to me.

"We were attacked unaware," The man started. "We did our best to protect her, your brother did the best he could to save her but it wasn't enough."

"What is it you mean?" I demanded. "Stop being so vague. Who even is it you're talking about."

"Prince Loki, it was your mother. She perished in saving the life of Thor's mortal companion."

He might have said something else, but if he did I couldn't make out the words. Loki seemed similarly terrified at the fact.

"Leave." I barely managed to gasp the single worded order out. My throat felt tight and everything felt uncertain and seemed to sway. Out of everything that had ever happened between Loki, Thor, and I, one of the few things we could rely on was Frigga's constant love for us. It simply wasn't possible that she was dead. This had to be some sort of a trick, a trick similar to the tricks that Loki always played on Thor and me, but deep down I knew the truth.

"Loki," I whispered, concern heavy in my voice.

"Leave me alone!" He shouted angrily.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"It is not your fault Deanna. We were trapped here. They were free and they didn't save her. It was Thor's fault. He brought the girl here and it was because of her Mother was killed."

I wanted to deny it; to tell him that it was nobody's fault, but had we been free there was no doubt that Loki would have stopped at nothing to save his mother. He would have been able to save her, so had it really not been Thor's fault?

"I'm still sorry," I whispered. "I don't have to do anything wrong to be sorry, I just need to feel bad for what happened."

He remained silent but I could tell that he was concentrating. I didn't have to ask on what because after a few moments, the contents of the room seemed to erupt outward, everything slamming against the nearest wall before falling to the ground. Some of the anger seemed to have faded from his expression, as he collapsed against one of the walls.

"Loki!" I cried out in concern, running towards him.

"She died thinking that I hated her." He said, his voice tight with emotion. His head was pressed firmly against his knees and for a moment he seemed like a scared child trying to hide from those that were teasing him. His voice was slightly muffled, but I knew what he was saying either way.

"No, she didn't. She knows you too well. You were lying to protect her. You honestly believed at the time that if she thought you hated her than she would feel a little less pain at the fact that you were imprisoned. You knew that this battle was coming and you were trying to protect her the best you could in the only way you knew how, by pushing them away. I'm not sure why you never did that with me, or maybe you did and I was just too naïve to notice, but I'm grateful either way that you let me stay with you."

"I didn't do it to save her," He whispered, raising his head so that I could see his face, paler than usual, with tears shimmering in his emerald eyes and silvery tracks running down his cheeks.

I couldn't remember the last time I'd seen Loki cry.

Tears streamed down his cheeks and she could barely contain her shock at the fact that he was openly crying. Than again, if I knew him, he would have disguised the fact that he was crying with some sort of illusion.

"You may not recognize the reason that you did, but I know you well enough to know that you never do anything without purpose."

"It doesn't matter. If I did it to save her or not, purposeful or not, she is dead, so it doesn't matter."

"Sometimes doing something wrong for the right reason is all that matters." I said to him, for once certain in what I was saying. "There is no way that this is on you."

"What do we do now?" He asked, flinching slightly as I carefully wiped the tears from his cheeks.

"What else is there for us to do but wait?" I asked, concentrating on willing the meager furniture in our cell to return to their former positions before sitting cross-legged on my bed.

"You know this as well as I do. We must only wait." I whispered.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. **

**If you have any thoughts, reviews, questions or suggestion, please, please review! I do reply to each one. **

**Please tell me what you thought, either way, positive or not, both are amazing and helpful. **

**The next chapter should be updated sooner than this one. Sorry. **


End file.
